el final no siempre es el principio
by nanami18
Summary: un chico peligris que dejo tiempo atrás marchito el Corazón de su amada tratara de curarlo de nuevo . de un demonio a un ángel .lo lograra.


Los personajes del anime** naruto** no me pergéñense le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo simplemente los uso con fines de diversión jejejeje XD espero que les guste.

-" " – ( esto es que los personajes hablan )

***** ( esto cambio de lugar )

Ai estaba el, bajo un enorme árbol , esperando , la noche fría , hace tiempo que hacía notar su presencia , ningún ruido , ni lejos ni cerca , hacía notar que ya era muy noche y el ai simplemente esperando , de nuevo miro su reloj , ya había perdido la cuenta que cuantas veces repetía el mismo procedimiento . con el deseo de que al mirar el reloj , el tiempo se congelara y no llegara el día de mañana, sabía que era un tonto, ya era más de media noche y el seguía un esperando , bajo el árbol ,que respira el olor del invierno , aquel cuentas veces se habían declarado su amor , aquel testigo de su razón , le decía que se fuera , que ella nunca llegaría, Como aquella simia , comenzara el amor a morir, el final es el principio de una nueva historia , es lo que la personas solían decir , rio mentalmente, que equivocados estaban, en carne propia experimentaba , un final sin comienzo, un triste final . los mensajes llamadas no sirvieron de nada , maldito fue aquella hora que todo comenzó a ir mal , se culpaba mil veces por no tener el valor , para proteger aquello que tanto amaba , por miedo a perderlo , se obsesiono tanto , que su pesadilla se hiso realidad , una tonta realidad , bajo aquel árbol, Las raises de los recuerdos, tocan esas duras ramas .

Era el último día de invierno , era aquel día que prefirió terminar con todo , esa tarde él se lo diría, tenía que hacerlo, dejaría marchitar su propio corazón por la felicidad de su flor , al llegar al parque , se encontró con su pequeña niña , Hera tan bella , una delicada flor , linda, frágil simplemente hermosa , con el compás la caída de los copos de nieve , se acercó a ella , una juguetona lagrima resbalo por su mejilla , rápidamente la limpio , para poder observar por ultima ves aquellos enigmáticos ojos verdes , definitivamente era el adiós.

Ella al darse cuenta de su presencia, no pudo evitar esconder su emoción, con amor un fuerte abraso se regaló, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus delicadas mejillas , para ella era un maravilloso encuentro , para el , final de todo, con un rápido movimiento la separo de el , no podía seguir así , entras más tiempo con ella , mas difícil el adiós .

ella no entendía la repentina reacción de su amado , acaso estuvo mal que lo abrasara , no habían personas cerca , así que no había de que preocuparse , eso es lo que pensaba la pequeña flor de durazno , al mirar sus ojos una mira fría mesclada con desprecio fue lo que encontró , preocupada pregunto.

_-kakashi … pasa algo ?_

Aquel amante reunió todo el valor , que le quedaba para poder decirle adiós para siempre , por el amor que le tenía, destruiría su propia felicidad, para que ella fuera feliz ,sabía que si seguía con ella , los comentarios , las discriminaciones, por todas aquellas personas que miraban mal su relación la lastimarían . Así que llego el momento de decir adiós. Entonces hablo.

_-"Lo ciento sakura yo… yo creo que esto no puede seguir así, no deseo continuar con una relación que no vale la pena , nunca podría salir con mi ex alumna , menos una niña , así que .. Todo termina aquí."_

El silencio se hiso presente, su pequeña lo miraba con cara sorprendida, sin poder procesar bien las palabras que recién escucho , y el simplemente indiferente , más presentes se hacían los pequeños y blancos copos de nieve , y el silencio cada mes más fuerte ,todo parecía as u alrededor parecía perder sentido , asustada por la oscura realidad hablo.

_- "pero yo…" - decía mientras cristalinas lagrimas resbalaban por sus palidas mejillas "-no qu-_

_-"no entiendes -" la interrumpió no podía verla si , así que preferido dar el golpe final y terminar con todo _

_-" eres una molestia , una carga, una escoria yo .. No te amo todo ha sido un juego, una simple apuesta, enserio creíste que me fijaría en una niña como tu jajajaj me sorprendes sakura , no creí que fueras capas de no entender , sabía que eras tonta pero no tanto jajajaja adiós sakura _

Sin más explicaciones , se fue del lugar , La cálida visión dejo atrás , los recuerdos , la oscuridad , la realidad. mientras caminaba podía escuchar los sollozos de su amada, pero no había vuelta atrás , si se volteaba , sabía que correría abrasarla ,le pediría perdón , le diría toda la verdad , pero si lo Asia arriesgaba la felicidad que anhelaba para de su amada, no se atrevía a tanto .

Así paso el tiempo los días se volvían semanas ,las semanas meses , entonces comprendió el motivo de su vacío corazón , aun la amaba , la necesitaba a su lado , que estúpido había sido por cobarde , por miedo, a no poder afrontar la realidad , intento de olvidarla ,pero no era posible había intentado tantos métodos para poder dejar atrás aquellos cálidos sentimientos, pero no era posiblek, no podía ella era única . dueña de su alma , su cuerpo , dueña de todo el , Por ella se encontraba ase horas bajo aquel árbol, aguantando frio, solamente por ella .

Perdiendo toda esperanza de volverla a ver. se resignó , comprendió que su amada de pelo rosado , nunca llegaría , el tiempo ya había pasado el sol estaba por salir , no esperaría más su vuelo partiría en unas horas , emprendió su camino , era hora de marcharse.

Mientras disponía por irse , una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, al instante la reconoció, era parecido al cantar de mil ángeles , rápidamente, se voltio y la vio con un suéter rosa, y unas pantuflas de rana. No podía creer lo que miraba allí estaba, pensó que sus ojos le jugaban una buena broma tanto la extrañaba, muy grande era su deseo de verla por ultima ves, hasta llegar al punto de imaginarla, ai frente a el.

_-"Kakashi enserio eres un tonto después de todo aun estas aquí -"_

_-"yo …"- fue lo único que pudo decir grande era su sorpresa , que no podía articular palabra alguna ._

_-" idiota , que esperas por irte , porque estas aun aquí ,acaso no te basto con destruir mi corazón , acaso pretendes haras mas grande mi desgracias , sola por mucho tiempo estuve sola ,y ahora vienes tu pretendiendo que nada paso , que con un simple perdón todo se solucionara no kakashi no será así , al pasar el tiempo sentía que todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor , todo se teñía de rojo , y tú en tu mundo y yo en el mío destruido , la luna , mi única compañera, amiga , testigo de todas las noches que esperes bajo aquel umbral viejo tu regreso ,mi verdadero yo se quedo con migo , asi que déjame , te lo suplico _

Mientras habla, derramaba lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor , el odiaba verla así le destruía el corazón ,no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

_-"Sakura perdón-"_

El encuentro fue , el destino , coincidencia, no importa quien fue si la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad , de poder conquistar de nuevo su amor , sin perder más tiempo, se acercó a ella , con sus brazos rodio su delicada cadera , acercándose sigilosamente a su oído le susurro .

_-"Sakura lo ciento , perdóname por favor , yo .. En este tiempo , me di cuenta cuanto te amo que fui un estúpido cobarde , por querer proteger tu felicidad , y al final con mis propias manos , destruí tu corazón , Me enamore de susurro de tu vos , al Estar nuestras manos unidad por primera vez , el unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso ,al pasar el tiempo mi alma se quedó con tigo . te pido perdón como un niño arrepentido , se que es pedir mucho , pero lo único que deseo es de nuevo tu corazón , y con estas manos que una ves lo destruyeron , poder reconstruirlo de nuevo , y demostrarte cuanto te amo con cada caricia , besos que e de darte con cada sonrisa , te diré te amo, en esta vida o en la otra y es porque TE AMO .-"_

Ella No podía creer lo que escuchaba, aquel hombre que tanto daño le hiso en el pasado, le declaraba un amor eterno puro y sin engaños, su Corazón marchito parece que se llenó , podía confiar en el de nuevo ,eso era lo que pensaba , bueno no importaba ahora , lo había extrañado, tanto su corazón cada tenua noche reclamaba por el , lo amaba de eso no había duda alguna .

_-"kakashi yo ….. yo a pesar de todo me atreveré de nuevo alanzarme al cielo de los sueños , e sufrido mucho todo este tiempo, pero si mi demonio a decidido convertirse en mi propio ángel guardián y currar esas teñidas heridas , al extender mi mano, tu me diste la tuya sin dudar, entonces pude sentir, la calidez, la vida y el peso del amor tal ves sea tonta pero e de admitir que con tu partida te llevaste parte de mi , el significado de vivir me enseñaste por eso admito que de nuevo me atrapaste TE AMO "_

Era increíble lo que escuchaba su flor de cerezo ,le había perdonado y no solo eso aún lo amaba era maravillo , podía notar que el brillo en los aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba , de nuevo recuperaba ese brillo especial , poco a poco se fue acercando y aquellos labias tan finos, rosados y deliciosos que hace tiempo no probaba , con el deseo de añoranza terminó con aquel espacio que los separaba con un tierno, tranquilo y dulce beso donde se demostraban cuanto la amaba.

Ahora entendía el significado de esas palabras. "el final es el principio de un maravilloso comienzo" ahora si empesaria a escribir una linda historia , nunca mas la dejaría ir de su lado . por un motivo . se amaban.

_**Fin**_


End file.
